Schalla Winterbreeze
Race: '''Night elf; '''Class: '''Healer, Priestess; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Elune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''120 '''Height: '''2.05 m; '''Weight: '''95 Kg '''Eyes: '''white; '''Hair: '''dark blue; '''Skin: light purple Place of birth: '''Nighthaven; '''Birthday: '''18/03 '''Place of residence: '''Thunderbluff '''Family: '''Zeal (mother), Shandro (father), Janus (brother) '''Pet: Snow (owl) Filiations: 'Horde '''Jobs: '''Soldier, Adventurer '''Crafts & Arts: '''Wood-carving '''Languages: '''Common, Darnassian, Orc, Dwarven, Thalassian '''Weapons: '''morningstar Histórico Schalla decidiu juntar-se à Aliança e, assim, combater o Flagelo, depois de assistir de perto o terror causado por ele em sua amada terra, culminando com a destruição da Árvore da Eternidade a fim de salvar a todos. Com o passar do tempo, devido a desentendimentos e decepções com os demais Kaldorei (e em específico, com Tyrande Whisperwind) e a Aliança em si, e após presenciar atitudes honradas e humildes de seus até então "inimigos" da Horda, Schalla passou a respeitá-los e se filiou à ela. Atualmente está focada em cumprir o que Abaris delegou ao grupo, e evitar que os poderes de Apep sejam usados pelo Flagelo. Schalla carrega boa parte do orgulho do seu povo, e se preocupa com eles. Ela não sabe dizer se será aceita entre eles após ter se filiado à horda e, principalmente, ter ajudado os orcs contra o ataque de Belerith, mas tem esperanças de um dia voltar à Nighthaven e conseguir fazer ao menos parte de seu povo ver o que ela viu desde que partiu de lá, a cerca de 2 anos. Não pretende, porém, voltar a viver por lá. Com o Templo de Elune já erguido em Thunderbluff (e com previsão de expansão do mesmo), Schalla tem esperanças de ficar por lá assim que suas aventuras cheguem ao fim (e que a mesma culmine com a salvação do mundo, e não sua total destruição), e com a benção de Elune, constituir uma família. O Templo da Lua em Thunderbluff Já erguido, porém ainda não totalmente funcional por falta de sacerdotes (><"), o Templo é ainda consideravelmente pequeno e humilde. Possui em seu centro uma Fonte da Lua e, apesar de ter sido construído por trabalhadores tauren e orcs, possui arquitetura típica do elfos da noite (ainda que de uma forma rústica). Schalla pretende expandir o templo, e colocar estátuas e pinturas não só de Elune, mas também de Helion, Mãe-Terra, Kingu, Ursin e Ursol, além de referências e homenagens a Abaris, Haevel, Zanian e Chandra. Isso porque, de certa forma, Schalla quer trazer de volta o tipo de templo que existia antigamente, como os que ela viu em Helionte e Uldum (muito mais humilde e pequeno, é claro). Graças à uma ajuda de Turdak, que doou sua parte dos espólios na batalha de Theramore para o templo, acredita-se que em breve ele possuíra as estátuas dos deuses. Atualmente pode-se ver ao seus arredores tigres sabres-da-noite indo e voltando da floresta, graças à um acordo entre Schalla e Aysha, e Irrelevante e os tigres, envolvendo um Banquete de Heróis na floresta próxima ao templo todos os dias em que Schalla estiver em na cidade. A sacerdotisa tem esperança que uma vez que o templo começar a ser conhecido (Cairne a reconheceu como "a elfa que está construíndo o templo em Thunderbluff", o que elevou muito sua moral), jovens curandeiros e sacerdotes, elfos da noite ou não, mas dispostos a espalhar os ensinamentos de Elune por Azeroth possam a procurar para aprender com ela e cuidar do templo enquanto ela mesma não pode. Schalla esperava também que Khalid possa mandar aprendizes oriundos do Refúgio Noturno, ou até ele mesmo, mas já desistiu. O acaso fez com que Huryl Highcedar, um dos sacerdotes do Templo de Elune de Theramore, viesse até Schalla, e agora ele ajuda Schalla com o templo, principalmente quando Schalla tem que sair em suas aventuras. Uma tauren chamada Chandra também veio procurar interessada em aprender sobre Elune. Além disso, os gostos explosivos de Schalla parecem ter se espalhado rápido, pois um goblin chamado Blaise "The Blaze" se ofereceu, junto com alguns outros goblins amigos seus, a fazer algumas "melhorias" no templo, o que Schalla vai acompanhar de perto (e vai pedir para Huryl ficar de olho quando ela não estiver). Alguns aterfatos elfos-da-noite se encontram no Templo, dentre os quais: -Livros encotrados na biblioteca da Rainha Azshara (nenhum deles com conteúdo arcano) -Escudo +2 da deflexão de flechas com o símbolo de Elune -Espada de duas lâminas +1 afiada (cada lâmina) -Estatueta de Elune -Abridor de cartas -Dente de sabre de ouro -Amuleto da proteção +2 com símbolo da família Stormrage -Estatua de cristal da Tyrande -Amuleto com um corvo segurando uma pérola 'Achievements 'General' A Legend is Born: Começou a campanha com seu personagem – 5 pontos That’s Important Too: Deu uma historinha de background a seu personagem – 15 pontos Look at Me!: Desenhou seu personagem – 5 pontos First Steps: Chegou ao Lv 2 com seu personagem – 5 pontos It’s a Long Way to the Top: Chegou ao Lv 10 com seu personagem – 10 pontos First-Time Hero: Completou uma missão – 5 pontos Hit the Spot: Confirmou um ataque decisivo – 5 pontos I’m Rich! I’m Rich!: Acumulou 30.000 POs em dinheiro ou bens – 10 pontos I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing: Completou 100% de uma dungeon – 15 pontos Knight in Shinning Armor: 'Salvou uma donzela em perigo – 10 pontos Begginer’s Luck: Resolveu um puzzle – 5 pontos Diehard: Estabilizar seus PVs – 5 pontos Healer: Curou 50 pontos de vida de um aliado em um turno – 10 pontos Where’s the Manual?: Obteve um Artefato – 20 pontos 'Warcraft R.I.P.: Destruiu 5 mortos-vivos – 5 pontos Templar: Destruiu 30 mortos-vivos – 10 pontos Bigger Bang: Foi explodido por um goblin – 10 pontos This Thing Can Fly?: Viajou de zepelim pela primeira vez – 5 pontos Crash Landing: Sobreviveu a uma queda de zepelim – 15 pontos Groupie: Encontou e conversou com um líder de uma das facções – 5 pontos Soooo Cute: Encontrou um pandaren – 10 pontos Go Back to Hell: Destruiu um demônio da Legião – 5 pontos Impressive, huh?: Visitou Catraca – 10 pontos 'Fail' Shit Happens: Confirmar uma falha crítica – 5 pontos Clean Cut: Foi alvo de um 20/20 – 20 pontos It Was Like This when I Found It: Quebrou um item mágico de outrem – 15 pontos Told You to Get Down: Acertou um aliado com uma magia de área – 10 pontos Try Again: Falhou em uma missão – 5 pontos Am I Fired?: Falhou em 5 missões – 20 pontos '''Heretic: '''Ofendeu seu deus, sendo um conjurador divino – 20 pontos (há controvérsias... ela não ofendeu Elune diretamente...) Blasphemer: Blasfemou contra um deus ou religião, no templo dele ou perante um de seus sacerdotes – 15 pontos Happens: Ajudou um inimigo a subir de nível - 15 pontos Monster: Matar um inocente – 20 pontos '''Oysterman: '''Produziu 10 pérolas – 20 pontos '''Trapped: '''Caiu em uma armadilha – 5 pontos Category:Main Character Category:Warcraft Character